


远雷

by YukinoInYuki



Series: 隣の流星レッド [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous Relationships, M/M, Meteor Rangers Ryuseitai as minor background, Not Human, POWER RANGERS AU, Slow Burn, Villain Eichi, Villain Keito
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinoInYuki/pseuds/YukinoInYuki
Summary: 搬运，没写完。愚人节小游戏背景，似是而非的特摄paro，人物设定都按那个剧本最初是想搞警察红郎和英雄千秋做邻居的单元喜剧，不知道为什么变成了这样……前情提要写在notes里cp是警察与元恶役。立场上是恶役并不真的是恶人，为了避雷总之tag一下其他设定，奇人=古代人，他校=另一势力忘记说了是敬红，前后有意义
Relationships: Hasumi Keito/Kiryuu Kurou
Series: 隣の流星レッド [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957816
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 大概是流星队击败了来自恶之咲的皇帝天祥院及其部下获得胜利，皇帝逃走地球恢复和平的套路的主线剧情。不过本篇是以此为背景的单纯的爱情故事（至少努力的方向是如此  
> 关于两人这边的故事剧情大概是，年初成为警察的鬼龙红郎是流星红的好友兼同一栋公寓的邻居。而他在警署的上司，警部莲巳敬人原本是本市官方负责与流星队联络对接的负责人，但在之前的皇帝来袭事件中，鬼龙因为一些意外，巧合之下发现了自己这个上司的真实身份竟然是早已来到地球潜伏的外星人卧底……
> 
> …………总之其实并没有的正篇大概讲了以上这样的内容

走出那间小居酒屋的时候已经是临近半夜了。

提议一同喝个酒的流星红本人在不久前已经被他那个身为知名歌手的队友开车接走。红郎婉拒了深海奏汰关于一起离开的邀请——要那个看上去全然不谙世事的深海照顾两个醉鬼也委实太过勉强了——转而独自走向车站准备搭乘回家的最后一班电车。

前不久流星队的连番战斗成果斐然，随着盘旋在城市上空的外星敌人暂时撤退，城市像是已经回归了它一如既往的繁忙与安宁。红郎略微侧身以方便身后互相搀扶着走出酒吧的两名年轻女性通过，再转回头时耳边响起了有些突兀却并不刺耳的喇叭声。

他皱着眉犹豫了一下，看上去颇为眼熟的银灰色轿车悄无声息滑过来停在身旁。简洁流畅的车身弧线，本应熟悉的车牌数字却在酒精的作用下变得模糊起来，像墨迹在纸上晕开跳跃流动。

不，或许他根本不需要通过这些细节来判断车辆的归属。

车窗玻璃安静缓慢下滑，露出司机那张同样沉静平和的脸。一张绝不该出现在这里的脸。

理应身处在人类无法抵达的遥远星系彼端的那双眼睛，此刻正透过玻璃镜片无言地望着他。红郎喉头发紧，刚被灌进胃里的生啤像是化作了沉甸甸的石块径直下坠。

“……莲巳老、”

但他必须说点什么。红郎皱着眉顿了一下“——不，ハッスミ。”

他不确定自己有没有读准那个似是而非的音节。外星干部原本的名字与这个人间体的日本姓氏发音实在太过相似。绿发男人没有露出什么特别的表情，深吸一口气扶了扶鼻梁上那副标志性的眼镜，“鬼龙。”

“你在这里干什么？”

“我一直在局里处理文件，直到刚刚才结束。你的同事说守泽约了你出去喝酒，我想应该可以顺道接你回去。”

红郎将手插进口袋，脸上露出了些惊讶的表情，“是吗，不过我们也说不上顺道啊。”

“有车的话就方便很多了。在这样的大城市里，车是最便捷的交通工具吧。”

深夜的街道上行人和车辆都远没有白日的繁华。略显昏暗的灯光下红郎盯着那双眼睛，试图从那树脂化石般的虹膜深处看穿眼前的人究竟是单纯的没有对上电波，或者仅仅只是使用了某种拙劣的转移话题手段。

但他没有得到答案。“……不，我是说，你在这里干什么，ハッスミ。”

驾驶者叹了口气，“先上车吧。”

进了车内以后气氛并没有变得更轻松。

「莲巳敬人」本身绝对算不上沉默寡言，不过红郎向来觉得那家伙更适合强硬地发号施令或者进行一场听到最后甚至令人头晕脑胀的辩论。自从他依言上车以来两人之间仍旧保持着那份不远不近的沉默，流光溢彩在车窗外渐次闪过被抛到遥远的后方。

这种事要较真说起来是职权骚扰，而考虑到对方的真实身份则应该称之为某种对人类进行的绑架行为。不过他没有拒绝，莲巳警部的体能只是平均水平，一方面红郎有自信能在近身格斗上压制对方，另一方面他也不觉得这家伙会在这种时间做出什么危险举动。这毫无意义，那个莲巳敬人不做没有意义的事。

红郎其实没喝多少，但进入血管的酒精还是让他开始晕眩起来。披着人类外衣的异星人打开了空气循环开关，略带冰凉的新鲜空气像泉水缓慢流过四周，恰到好处地维持着车内的清净。

即使在深夜莲巳也没有加快车速。汽车平稳地驶过街角，即将接近红郎自己居住的公寓时他才目不斜视地开口，“酒对身体没什么好处，你今晚还是早点休息吧，鬼龙。”

红郎一时不知道该说什么才好，沉默一会只能先深吸了口气，“——谢谢你送我回来。”

汽车滑行停下，对方替他按开车门。

这不是一个适合思考的场合。但红郎揉了揉太阳穴没有立即迈步，还残留着酒味的嘴里有些发苦，“……ハッスミ。”

绿发的男人从后视镜里无声地望过来。红郎报以毫不迟疑的注视。他从一开始就不怕这个人，即使是明知对方并非人类的现在。

最终莲巳叹了口气，“你这样叫我，还是有话要问吧，鬼龙。”

红郎没说话，瞳孔闪烁像点燃的火。

“先休息吧，我明天会跟你解释的。即使你不相信，我今天也只是单纯地来送你回家而已。”

被他叫出名字的异星生物说完停顿了一下，后视镜反射出的脸在阴影笼罩下晦暗难测。

“还有，叫我莲巳敬人吧。”

和平时期的工作原来枯燥得如此出人意料。第二天的午休开始后不久红郎站起身打算放松一下，刚起了身却听到同事正在喊他的名字。

“莲巳警部有事找你的样子哦。”

来传话的同事拍了拍红郎的肩膀，然后惊诧地看到这位向来不苟言笑的男人几乎在瞬间就皱起了眉毛。

“……，……是吗，谢谢你。”

莲巳警部等在门外。今天大概是没有外勤任务，莲巳穿着一身颇为整洁利落的西装，这使他看上去远比红郎更像一个生来就该在国家最高暴力机关工作的人类。红郎朝对方径直走去，披着人类外壳的异星生物偏了偏头示意“出去”。

……但他们实在没什么好谈的。红郎皱着眉头依言跟在这家伙身后。除他以外的警员都对这家伙的真实身份毫不知情，只当作是莲巳警部在外星人入侵时意外受到重伤不得不休个长假，直到最近才刚刚伤愈回归。这具皮囊底下的秘密保存在他一个人的心中，像隐瞒着父亲继续与松树交游的阿古耶姬——他因为自己脑内浮现的这个形容再度皱了皱眉。

“你不用防备我，鬼龙。”

面前的家伙突然停步让红郎差点一头撞上对方。“……啊？”

午休的走廊转角通常没什么人经过。莲巳在转过拐角后停了下来，身体的大部分都完美地隐藏在了立柱投下的阴影中。

“我们已经失败了。虽然很不甘心，但这是无法改变的事实。所以，我也没打算再做什么难看的垂死挣扎。”

红郎显而易见地皱起了眉。“这不是你出现在这里的理由吧。”

“没错。”莲巳点点头赞同他的说法，“我留在这里，是因为我还有必须要去做的事。但我希望你知道，我已经不会对这座城市造成任何威胁了。”

“……只用说的可没法让人信服啊。”

“是啊，我也没指望能够简单地说服你。”莲巳抱着双臂靠在墙上，“等待时间的证明吧。”

话说到这里也就没什么继续下去的意义了。莲巳邀请他去吃午饭。红郎的作息还有点没从前段的昼夜颠倒里恢复过来，这几天都没带上自己的便当。他坐在餐桌对面听着外星生物满脸严肃地向收银员确认去掉午间定食里的大豆，一时间有种世界线错位的违和感。

但这段日子相比以前确实轻松不少。整个下午红郎几乎埋头于文书工作，理论上他不擅长这个，但警员工作使他多少积累了一些值得参照的经验。他准点下班，收拾公文包的时候手机震了一下收到千秋的消息，“晚上好鬼龙！昨晚感觉怎么样？”

红色的星星头像引起了红郎的思考。流星队，或许他应该……

而他当然应该。但在红郎意识到之前他的手指几乎是不受控制地行动起来，很快一条简短的“挺好的，多谢关心”就被发送了出去。

接下来的几天依旧风平浪静。流星红忙于电视等媒体的采访，曾经卷入危机命悬一线的流行偶像Trickstar似乎也重整旗鼓再度活跃在了荧幕上。起初红郎还尝试着关注莲巳警部本人的活动，然后发现对方比他自己表现得更像一个尽忠职守的警员。

直到今天，事情似乎才发生了变化。

红郎在脑中再次回想了一遍自己所掌握的跟踪术技巧，颇为专注地浏览着书店橱窗那一排花花绿绿的偶像杂志。

莲巳警部的身影倒映在橱窗玻璃上，而他本人正沉默地穿过这条河滨商业街走向更为荒凉的港口地带。

那次的港口事件红郎也在场。爆炸的冲击力给河滨一带造成了毁灭性的损伤，时至今日这片废墟也没有丝毫变化。红郎在安全距离停下脚步，无声地目送着莲巳警部翻越那道由他自己亲手拉起的警戒线，消失在某个仓库的门后。

而这可不是什么正常举动。他又观察了一会，在确信了自己的安全后依样翻越警戒线，穿越废墟靠近那幢看上去已经残破不堪的老旧仓库。

要找到一个适宜的偷听地点并不容易。红郎最终在某个恰好能够遮挡身形的阴影下贴近了墙壁，头顶侧上方的换气窗隐约传来一个略显低沉的男声。

“说得倒是很好听。不过，又是为什么要特意找到吾辈来说这些呢？莲巳君。”

“……为了达成这个目的，需要身为「奇人」的你的协助。”

莲巳的声音。和往常不同，听上去竟然有些奇妙的柔和感。“目标一致的时候，寻求合作是双赢的举动。朔间前辈。”

……「奇人」？「朔间前辈」？

红郎知道这个名字。流星队的深海就是奇人之一，他们并非人类，而是某种从千万年前沉睡至今的古代生命体。现存的「奇人」总共有五位，而名为朔间零的男人正是这些奇异生命体精神上的核心人物。在红郎印象里朔间零和其余的奇人都曾经参与过对抗那个「皇帝」的战斗，而正因如此，莲巳会与这个人见面的原因就显得越发迷惑了起来。

“原来如此。也就是说，汝打算借助吾等的力量来帮汝追求内心的安宁吧。”朔间零似乎笑了一下，“物尽其用吗，不愧是莲巳君呢。”

墙内的莲巳沉默了下去。但没有更多的动静传来，直到朔间零的声音再度响起。

“靠着啜饮吾等的鲜血才得到了这份在地上自如行走和生活的能力，却还想要吾等将汝视作同伴吗。欲壑难填的鹰可是会使双爪撕裂的哦？”

“不是同伴也无所谓。”莲巳很快地开口，听起来几乎像是在掩饰着什么，“……我不会说祈求原谅之类的话，朔间前辈。明明已经被打败了却厚着脸皮留在这里，你就尽情地嘲笑我、向我扔石头吧。不过，我在这里还有应当去做的事。”

朔间零长长吐了一口气，像是突然之间失去了兴趣。他的声音飘忽不定，像淌过鹅卵石的淙淙清泉，“……立地成佛还真是简单啊。”

“我只希望我们双方能互相信任。”莲巳听上去颇为僵硬地答道。

清泉流淌起来。“算了，不也挺不错的嘛。”朔间零的声音再度变得轻快，“加油吧小鬼，给了汝的东西就是汝的，要好好珍惜才行啊。”

莲巳发出略显惊讶的呼吸声，好一会才说，“感谢理解，朔间前辈。”

“客套就不必了。”

朔间零笑了一声，“不过，汝那边的同伴既然听了那么久，不打算出来露个脸么？”

红郎反应了一会才意识到这句话是在说自己。他心下警铃大作，不知道什么时候自己已经暴露。犹豫了一会拿不准该不该直接迈步，下一秒却察觉到了头顶上方传来些不和谐的气息。

他是受过专业训练的警员，与生俱来的野性直觉又使他的反射神经超乎常人。红郎在反应过来的瞬间就已经向后闪去，灰黑色的身影如野兽般当头扑下挥拳直取他的面门。

闪着金属光芒的指虎几乎是擦着脸颊划过。红郎抓住那手臂利落地扭转半圈，熟练顶上对方手肘关节，“啊呀。真危险啊。”

“……切。”对方一脸不快地瞪着他，抬脚来扫他的小腿。

起脚半边空，不过那脚上穿着沉重马靴，如果被踢到想来还是颇为疼痛。红郎一躲分开，对方敏捷地退开两步重新摆好了进攻的架势。

“行了，别打了。”莲巳拉开了仓库大门。

仓库内部几乎和外表一样残破不堪，布满了倒塌的砖石瓦砾。朔间零悠然坐在当中一口黑色棺材上，倒是坐出了几分沉静优雅的气势。

攻击红郎的人叫大神晃牙，朔间的助手。进了门轻车熟路翻上个还算完好的货箱，在防水布上盘着腿坐下，那双野兽般的金色眼睛直勾勾盯着红郎。

红郎毫不示弱，耸了耸肩表示回应。这个动作倒勾得对方再度炸起毛来，按着膝盖朝他咬牙切齿。

朔间零微笑制止，“想不到今天还挺热闹的嘛。吾辈也该偶尔打起些精神才行了呢。”

关上门的莲巳转身回来，皱着眉思考了片刻说，“……你怎么会在这里，鬼龙。”

“我看到你来了码头，就跟上了。”红郎环视着四周，“之前的战斗，曾经对这里造成过大规模的破坏吧。”

“的确。”莲巳点头同意，“我就是来商讨重建方案的。为此，我需要征求这里的住民的意见。”

“住民？”红郎颇为惊奇地顺着他眼光看去。朔间朝两人露出一个似笑非笑的表情。“……我只记得看过关于码头流浪人员的报告书。”

“那是伪装。这里是朔间的基地。”莲巳紧盯着他。那目光颇为复杂，说不清是戒备还是审视，“地上部分的修理施工很容易，但我们重建吸血鬼的地下城堡则需要花费不少时间。”

红郎突然察觉到的另一件事情使他开始头疼，“……所以你们当时才选择了码头作为袭击目标吗。”

“……”莲巳深吸了一口气，“没错。”

过于坦诚的态度反而让红郎一时间竟不知道该怎么接话，有些不确定地看向被提到的朔间本人。黑发的奇人仍然气定神闲，回望的红色眼睛里带着若有似无的笑意。

——像是正在谈论的并非他本人的事一样。奇妙的违和感从心中升起，但红郎没来得及细想，朔间挑了挑眉毛开口接道，“很难理解吧？莲巳君总是喜欢做这种充满自相矛盾的选择啊。不过，这也正是吾辈感到有趣的地方就是了。”

“…………”

莲巳看起来还想分辩些什么，但他最终沉默了。奇人那双血红色的眼睛转而扫向红郎的方向，“鬼龙红郎君。”

红郎条件反射地竖起耳朵。后知后觉才产生一丝对眼前这个人竟然知道自己名字的意外。

“话说回来，记得汝是之前的「流星队」的关系者吧？”朔间零捉住鬓角一侧的长卷发，将它绕在白玉般冰冷修长的指尖，“吾辈重要的友人似乎在那边过得很好，这样一来吾辈也可以放心了啊。”

突然挑起的话题让红郎皱着眉愣了一下。但他很快地反应过来，带着一丝微妙的陌生感和连自己也说不清究竟是什么的复杂情绪。

战争结束了。「皇帝」宣告撤退，「流星队」和「Trickstar」等人也不再时刻处于攸关性命的危险之中。此刻站在这里的「莲巳」重新套上人类皮囊，像个真正的热心警察一样关心着市区的重建计划。

……简直就是某个大团圆的电视剧结局。这些事连在一起让红郎感觉说不出的怪异，像一头扎进了被猫狗大战弄得混乱不堪的毛线团。

但这句话至少给了他一个线头，“ハッスミ。”

莲巳的神情还是不太好，看上去简直想恶狠狠地瞪朔间一眼。但他忍住了，收敛几分后转而瞪向红郎，“——什么？”

“你想要做的事，我会向「流星队」那边去说明。”

异星人这一刻的神情丰富极了。红郎很少看到莲巳警部对他投来这样的眼神，震惊和诧异，中间还混着些对事态脱离自己掌控之中的恼怒。那双琥珀色的眼睛像有着独特的温度，注视着他时冰冷地燃烧起来。

但很快它们都消失了。莲巳闭了闭眼睛平静下来，接着露出甚至像是松了一口气的放松表情。

“…………啊啊，拜托了。”

他露出了微笑。看到这微笑，红郎这才意识到自己现在的表情大概和眼前的莲巳警部相差不大。

这是种很奇妙的感觉。像高悬的心脏终于被放下，像是原本淤塞的河流豁然贯通。


	2. Chapter 2

那之后两人的关系奇异地平和下许多。再一次坐在莲巳警部那辆车上时红郎甚至有了欣赏周围景色的余裕心情。

这天他们加了点班，不算太晚，且原因主要该归于莲巳那过于苛刻地追求完美的性格。——他究竟是否知道自己被称为“魔鬼警部”呢？红郎脑中冒出这个有些漫无边际的想法，然后觉得即使知道恐怕也不会有丝毫改变。

汽车又一次驶过转角的时候红郎开口，“ハッスミ。”

只有两人的时候他还是没把称呼改回来。莲巳没有转头，“怎么了，鬼龙？”

“我说啊。你这家伙如果有什么计划，一开始就直截了当地告诉我不就好了吗。”

“告诉你？”莲巳明显地怔了一下，“没有这个必要。况且，说到底你也是局外人士。”

“……唔，不过，我可不是什么局外人士啊。既然想取得关系者的信任，那就要给对方知情的权利才对吧。”

而我还知道你的身份——但这听起来像一句威胁。红郎把它吞了回去。

莲巳闭了闭眼睛，“是我们这边做了无可挽回的事，就应当由我一个人来弥补，仅此而已。你们只需要见证其结果就足够了。”

红郎觉得这家伙简直不可理喻。

“喂喂，不是这样的吧。「莲巳长官」哟。”

他在副驾驶座位上略微坐直了身体，“那啥，虽然我不太明白，不过你是在修补战斗造成的损害对吧？那么作为直接受到影响的一方，我可不能在你做这些事的时候置身事外啊。”

对视。两人僵持了一会，红郎觉得自己越来越适应这种无声的目光交汇了。

“既然你坚持的话，”莲巳警部最后说。看上去仍然不太高兴，但显然他至少考虑了一下这番话，“……这周末有空吗？”

休息日总是令人愉快，尤其是在得到了莲巳警部不必加班的保证之后。红郎提前了十五分钟在车站前等，过了不久熟悉的银灰色轿车悄无声息滑过来停在身旁。“久等了，鬼龙。你还真准时。”

“彼此彼此。”红郎耸了耸肩。拉开车门的时候觉得自己这个动作已经越来越习惯了，“我们要去哪？”

确认他已经坐稳后莲巳调转车头，径直驶向通往郊外的方向，“万灵殿。”

惊讶使红郎咽下了一句话，“……有的时候隐瞒并不意味着惊喜而是惊吓。”

“而我两者都不想要。”敬人抽出一只手扶了扶眼镜，“我们不会进入生态区，斋宫会拒绝我的帮助。不过，这个消息我觉得有必要带给他。”

万灵殿位于森林深处，多年前斋宫家的当主将这片原本属于分家的宅院划给了潜心研究的小少爷。斋宫宗拆除土地上所有俗不可耐的人类造物，亲手设计修建了那座只属于他一个人的幻想庄园。

多年来几乎没有人被允许进入庄园之内，这是那个孤僻古怪的生物学家某种独特的坚持。人们总是喜欢说万灵殿里流淌着绕了九个弯的清澈河流，到处遍布色彩各异的幻想动物和像是只有天国才会拥有的艳丽花草。但这些描述毕竟只是传说，直到它最终崩毁的时刻为止这座宫殿都几乎不曾被人窥见其全貌，像一座只存在于想象里的空中楼阁。

不过眼前的两人恰好都是例外。

一路无话。进入森林的时候起了雾。莲巳盯着面前逐渐升腾的飘渺白烟啧一声放慢了速度，前轮分毫不差碾过因为荒废已久而长满了杂草的车辙印迹，“天气预报没说这个。”

“你看的是市区的预报吧，”红郎也看了看被遮蔽在雾中若隐若现的道路，“……怎么办？说不定会有危险的路况或者野兽出现哦。”

“山里的天气复杂多变，本来就很难准确地预测到。”莲巳想了想，“稍作等待吧。我们出发得比较早，等到太阳升起后雾气或许会消散。”

“……我大学时在山里露过营，”红郎点头同意，“有人不听劝阻在浓雾中外出，最后失足踩空，摔下山崖。搜救队花了不少时间才找到遗体。”

莲巳的表情一瞬间看上去甚至有些过于沉重了，“这是件严肃的事。”

“啊啊，……抱歉。”

这神色的变化不禁让红郎吓了一跳，然后突然意识到面前这个人不可能会有什么大学的经验。

只在设定上莲巳警部是去年刚刚通过公务员考试的年轻精英，而那种严厉的性格也就自然而然地被解释成了从警校沾染的职业习惯。直到恰好目睹了真相的那天为止，这一切说辞看起来都丝毫不值得怀疑。

不，或许直到现在也……

“……万灵殿。”

突然响起的声音使红郎从思考中回神，“嗯？”

显然莲巳也在沉思，停顿了一下才接着说，“我听说是异国的神话故事。女武神接引勇敢的将士回归天国，在万灵殿里永无休止地继续战斗、日日磨练自己的技艺。”

这听上去话里有话。“……啊，我也不太清楚。不过大体上就是这样的吧。”

“斋宫为什么会给他的研究所起这种名字？「最终的归宿」这个话题，对于动物研究而言听上去显然不是那么妥当。”

“……你跟我说我也不知道啊。”红郎顿了一下，“既然要见面，不如直接去问本人如何？”

莲巳屈起手指，下意识地轻轻敲击着方向盘，“斋宫不会愿意和我说这些。不过，你和他是朋友吧。”

红郎瞪着他，“你在试图从我这里得到情报吗？”

“……我并没有这个意思。”莲巳的口气软了下来，“只是随口闲聊而已，你当然可以不用回答。”

话到这里就又一次走进僵局。莲巳侧开头不再说话，自觉稍微受到冒犯的红郎也自然不会再主动挑起新的话题。浓雾里两人陷入了诡异的沉默，平静、但令人安心。红郎无意识地打量着身旁绿发男人平静的侧脸，一瞬间有种会与这个人一同神隐在这片伸手不见五指的迷雾之中的错觉。

最终他们远远看到万灵殿玻璃温室的穹顶时已经过去了将近两个小时。

斋宫的研究所曾经是这座城市防御最完善的城堡之一，即使是经验丰富的警员和侦探恐怕也难以破解由这位完美主义的小少爷亲手设计的机关。不过此刻两人面前的外围建筑只剩下断壁残垣，某种粗暴的力量摧枯拉朽地撕开了这一切，像火焰毫不怜惜地焚毁精密的丝绸。

接近到这种程度已经没有任何可供指引的车辙了。莲巳沿着树木倒塌的方向径直前进，车轮在层层叠叠的灰烬和被焚烧后的枝干上开辟出新的道路。红郎的余光停留在四周嶙峋的枯木上，恍惚之间觉得车轮碾过的其实是一根根早已干枯的白骨。

不过那里面的确夹杂着枯骨。

即使是这座远离俗世的幻想庄园也需要现实的支撑。食物、清洁用具、新的实验记录本和试剂，以及其他一切为了维持万灵殿的正常运转而必需的身外之物。斋宫给了这些人必要的出入权限，而他们成为了被那位恶之「皇帝」间接利用的特洛伊木马。

当初那场战斗本身说不上输赢，因为无论输赢都早已无关紧要。赶到现场的红郎恰好目睹了这个场景：斋宫急迫而焦躁地掉头离开，纯白色的「皇帝」面带微笑注视着稍远处悄然升起的浓烟。手下凑过来轻声问他，“ 不追击吗？”

——被称为「皇帝」的家伙，那个时候是怎么说的来着——

——“不用哦，宗君已经败给他自己的「爱」了呢。”

他们在某个挂着鸟类残骸的树枝下停车。体型颇大的青羽雉死不瞑目，怒张的喙直指洒落下冰冷阳光的天空。原本相当漂亮的尾羽早已七零八落，斑斓的颜色被一片焦糊的黑灰污染覆盖。

“接下来怎么走？”莲巳关好车门，绕过来走到他身边。

红郎回忆了一下斋宫曾经教过他的开门步骤。从向人偶问好到在花坛边的雕像手上插一朵花到站在红色地砖上远眺湖水，最终有些混乱的大脑省略以上步骤直接来到了最后一项。“…………去敲门吧。”他说。

只有这项至少他还记得。

雄伟的万灵殿本体建筑就位于前方不远处。门边站立的少女石像悠闲地梳理着自己的长发——但眼前没有头，也没有长发。石像的上半部分早已滚落到花坛底下，彻底被掩埋在了再也晒不到阳光的草坪阴影中间。

莲巳拾级而上，表情平静地抬手敲门。

没有回应。整座洋馆如同石像一样死寂。

红郎记得万灵殿里除了斋宫本人外还生活着学生仁兔，以及一直作为研究助手呆在自己旧友身边的少年影片。那个学生偶尔还会外出，但身为助手的少年——

他突然看到了一双眼睛。

从门上的窥视孔里小心翼翼地露出，像珍稀宝石一样的异色双眼。与红郎对视之前那双眼睛已经缩了回去，接着门里响起少年有些嘶哑的声音，“请你们回去！”

莲巳神色不变，“我们没有恶意。”

这家伙有这样说的底气。如果是「奇人」的宗确实有可能认出他的本体，但普通人类绝不会有这样的能力——包括红郎自己。

不过显然少年并没有因此而放松戒心，嘶哑的声音停顿了片刻再度答道，“别过来，老师不愿意见外人！”

莲巳耸了耸肩，侧过身给他让开了点空间。红郎一面震惊于这个人怎么能如此理所应当，一面身体已经不由自主地行动起来走上去亮了个相，“唔。你好啊，影片。”

门里传来什么东西翻倒的声音，很快少年那双睁大的眼睛重新出现在了窥视孔里，“——龙、是「龙君」前辈吗？”

“……是我。”红郎忽视了这个少年从来就没有叫对过的奇怪称呼，“我们来看看斋宫。……说不定可以帮到他。”

——他试图说服少年，但在那之前他自己也同样需要被这句话说服。

但影片显然相信了。门里传来一些机械摩擦的细碎响动，接着万灵殿那两扇沉重而精美的大门开始悄无声息缓慢朝两边滑开。

乌鸦般的黑发少年站在一侧，朝两人鞠了个并不标准的躬。

“老师在实验室，”带路的途中影片零零碎碎地哀叹着，“老师他很久都没有出来过了，一直在思考问题……我进去的时候老师也没有反应，虽然我做的东西也不好吃，老师那种人是看不上眼的吧——”他差点因为说话而错过拐弯，“——啊哈哈，实验室到了。我先去敲敲门吧。”

影片敲门的时候红郎在打量这幢建筑物内部。万灵殿的主体本身没受到什么损伤，被破坏的是外部的庭院和温室。所有的青羽雉都被圈养在花园内，攻击的目标显而易见——并不是要对宗本人造成伤害，而是想将他所珍视的那些脆弱生灵以一种不可逆转的方式彻底毁坏。

而这显然十分有效。影片的敲门和呼唤没有换来任何回应，少年准备开门的时候红郎走上前去，“我来敲吧。”

他没来得及敲响。

房门突然敞开了一条缝。

“老、老师！你生气了吗！”身旁的影片叫道。

红郎的心里刚浮起“他为什么说生气”这样模糊的疑惑，愤怒的风暴已经从门里席卷而出。

像是无形的台风或者暴风雨，只不过所有的风流都被限制在了几人所在的走廊上。从一线门缝中完全看不到屋内的景象，只有猛烈的风压顷刻间充斥了房间。

这就是奇人的力量吗？红郎抓住门框，全力对抗着迎面袭来的风压。

莲巳的状况反而有些奇怪。年轻的警部没有像他一样找到支点，第一时间向后翻倒顺着风飞了出去。在半空中突然发出一声嘶哑锋利的尖啸，接着像是绿色翅膀一样的东西猛然张开，掠出敞开的窗外消失在花园树木之后。

他没看清，但本能地觉得不太妙。

影片同样被甩出去蜷缩在墙角。这个孩子看上去倒没有因为风压而感到多么难受，但不管怎样眼下的状况也实在太过诡异。红郎看不见屋内的状况，但他还是想办法张开了嘴，“——，……是我，斋宫。”

狂风呼啸，仅仅开了一线的门内看上去是一片混沌的漆黑。红郎不确定他的话能够传进门内，甚至连他自己也听不清自己说了什么，但他仍然设法再喊了几声，直到远处的影片猛然扑过来抓住了门框。

“老师！”少年的声音在风里也显得支离破碎，“你终于醒了，太好了，老师！老师前几天都只是坐着一动不动，我好担心！”

红郎皱着眉苦笑。但那扇沉重的房门总归在与少年合力之下被缓慢推开。

他只看到了模糊的影子。斋宫坐在桌前，肩上和头上披着毯子，手指紧握着笔，但一字也没有写。在他身周盘旋的风流集聚成束直击房门，像精确而细致的水流般避开房内任何一处陈设。

这姿态他本来应当感觉怪异陌生，但风暴中心的斋宫看上去却有那么一瞬间显得异常熟悉。

光影一片灰暗混沌。眼前的身影仿佛和当年那个孤独的孩子渐渐重叠起来。他眯了眯眼睛。

斋宫总是这样。脆弱而敏感，既远离俗世也被俗世所远离。

“请、请离开门边！「龙君」前辈！”少年的声音在风里也显得越来越支离破碎，“老师生气了！我要关上门才行！”

而红郎没有听少年的话。

他像当年那个满身泥泞的小孩，缓慢而坚定地走向一片白光中那个抱着人偶哭泣的孩子的身影。

“斋宫。”

顷刻间，风停云静。

最后斋宫还是没有见他们。红郎只隔着厚重华丽的毯子将手在旧友的肩上搭了片刻。那肩膀僵硬而瘦削，却仍然和以前一样挺得笔直，丝毫没有片刻放松。

莲巳在外间和影片交谈。少年似乎颇为防备他，红郎走出房间的时候绿发的男人看上去也对此有些苦恼。

“……仁兔在东京的大学。”莲巳尽可能柔和而简短地说，“大约有七只活体青羽雉和他在一起，目前暂时安置在大学的动物房。大学里条件有限，但他把它们照顾得很好。”

影片神色复杂地瞪着他，“……成、……背叛者的事怎么样都无所谓……”少年说着移开目光，“你们也不要再来打扰老师了！”

“我只是觉得这件事情有必要让斋宫知道。”莲巳似乎不受影响地继续说下去，“他还在准备论文，整理过去在这里做出的成果。我带来了一份他的初稿。”

影片仍然紧紧抿着嘴，但对于莲巳将打印纸拿出来放在桌上的动作也没有出言阻止。对于这个学生的事红郎不算了解，他扫了一眼那叠文件，斋宫的名字静静躺在颇为显眼的位置。

回去的路上两人也没多说什么。红郎一方面还在想沉默的斋宫，另一方面那个掠出窗外的莲巳的身影也不由自主地开始浮现在脑海中。

……那绝不是人类的身影。

自己身旁的这个家伙不是人类，从那一天起就应该很清楚了。


	3. Chapter 3

转天竟然是莲巳主动来向他搭话。

“我说，鬼龙，”绿发的警部扶扶眼镜，“今天如果没有工作的话，下班后来找我一趟吧。”

莲巳离开后身旁的同事像见鬼一样瞪着他，“鬼龙你什么时候和莲巳警部的关系变好了吗？”

“…………………………没有。”他顿了好半天才回答。

但办公室还是要去的。同事们逐一离开后他才起了身，毫不意外走廊尽头莲巳警部的房间仍然亮着灯。

莲巳站在桌边，正从瓶里倒出一把白色的小药片仰头吞下。他又倒了些水送服，直到彻底咽下药片才抬头说了句，“……你来了，鬼龙。”

红郎点点头作为回应，“还好吗？警部。”

“老问题……”莲巳绕过桌边，替他拉开了把椅子，“先坐下吧，鬼龙，拜托你过来是有很重要的事。”

红郎耸了耸肩依言坐下。莲巳收拾了药瓶水杯后才转身回来，从书架里抽了某个没有标签的档案夹。

“你先读一下吧。”

红郎有些惊讶地从档案夹里摸出来厚厚一叠纸张，“什么？”

“前两个月的报告书，我基本全部修改了一遍。其中有不少原本由你提交的部分，所以我希望你能重新在上面签字盖印。”

这话说得奇怪，但是红郎很快反应过来。

“报告书吗……你是打算抹去关于你的异常记录吧，之前那些事件。”

“嗯。虽然可能由我说出来有些虚伪……我希望能将「我」的事情当作秘密保守起来。”莲巳点头同意，“既然已经成为过去，就没必要在官方记录里留下隐患，给可能会发现蛛丝马迹的人增添恐慌了。”

“替他人决定是否拥有知情权，还真是身为强者的傲慢啊。”红郎耸耸肩，没表示反对或同意，“你觉得这样就能遮掩过去吗，「莲巳警部」？”

“不是傲慢……算了，被你这样说的话我也无法反驳。”莲巳揉着太阳穴，“战争已经以地球的胜利而告终，我也会在处理完所有善后工作之后离开，有没有这些线索并没有差别。虽然我自认为做得天衣无缝，但事情总会有万一，如果被人发现警局曾经遭受这种程度的入侵，在社会上也会造成非常不利的影响吧。”

红郎沉默地盯着他，好久才说，“真是足够自以为是的想法。”

“想嘲笑我什么都无所谓，”莲巳的表情没什么变化，暖黄色灯光下的眼神依旧沉静而平和，“你可以先看一遍，觉得需要修改的话就和我说吧。”

“不必了，我可不像你那样擅长文书工作。”红郎往后一仰靠在椅子上，“我拒绝，「莲巳长官」。”

莲巳总是个过于敬业的年轻警部，其表现包括但不限于冒着大雨护送暴力伤害案的受害人入院并在房外守了将近两个小时。

而这恰好是一个那家伙不可能在警局里无故失踪的理由。

从莲巳办公室无功而返的同事疑惑地一次次拨着电话，手机里传来的忙音断断续续响了好几轮也没有得到应答。

红郎也去看过，办公室里只挂着莲巳那件早已在大雨中湿透的外套。足迹延伸到门外，混入走廊上纷乱的脚印里失去了踪迹。

虽然只离开半个小时还远远算不上什么意外，但放在那个莲巳的身上则毫无疑问相当异常。

他这样想着，下意识地扫了一眼窗外的风雨。

银灰色的车身映入眼帘。

和白天比起来雨势已经小了很多。红郎看着自己倒映在车窗玻璃上挂满水珠的脸，屈起指节敲击窗沿，“ハッスミ。”

没有应答。

“我要破门了，毕竟说到暴力可是我擅长的领域。”

车窗缓缓摇了下去。莲巳只有那双琥珀色的眼睛从窗后露出来。红郎发誓他在那眼睛里看到了一闪即逝的慌乱。

他愣了一下，“……你怎么回事？”

“……没什么，”莲巳的声音听上去有些沙哑，低沉得像是被装进了瓮中，“有什么、急事吗？你先走吧，鬼龙，——我稍等、一会，马上，就回去、处理。”

“你在说什么鬼话，”红郎简直不可思议，“这可不是「没什么」的状况。身体不舒服吗？躲在车里可不是解决的办法。”

莲巳的气息明显慌乱起来，但仍旧固执己见，“你、你先、回去。”

他间歇性艰难吞咽着空气，如同溺水的人吞咽淤泥。车里空间狭小，在里面呆了不知多久的莲巳毫无疑问已经处于缺氧状态。那双像是永恒不变的琥珀色眼睛现在也一片混沌，几乎无法聚焦在红郎身上。

“……别开玩笑了，”红郎弯下腰，透过车窗打开的狭缝朝车里看，“先开门，你能去医院吗？——或者告诉我联系那个「皇帝」的方法。”

“医院……”莲巳的眼神动摇了一下，像是极其迟钝地后知后觉才对这个词反应过来，“不能、去、医院，我、很快、就好。”

“……啧，真是顽固。把手机给我吧，用那个应该可以联系到「皇帝」吧？”

车窗摇下的缝隙恰好能容纳一只手。红郎没怎么思考就把手探了进去。莲巳的手机通常放在上衣口袋，他只需要——

——动作突然停滞。

红郎摸到了冰冷的硬质甲壳。

“放、手。”

莲巳在车里说。那金属般的气音绝不是出自人类胸腔的共鸣。

“……真是一如既往固执的小鬼。”

朔间把最后一针推进那个斜靠在躺椅中的身体。转过头也不知道向谁感叹了一句。

这是红郎第一次来到码头的地下。进来的时候大神替他蒙住了眼睛，等到脸上遮盖的布被拿下后却只看到了朔间有些哭笑不得的表情，“小狗还真是做了多余的事呢。”

红郎没有回答。肩上背的那具躯体还在逐渐变重，即使是他搬运起来也相当困难。抵达码头后把已经失去意识的人拖出车里搬运到地下花费了他大半体力，如果可能的话不想再消耗多余的力气。

大神晃牙卷起袖子分担了他一半的重量，朔间走过来看了看那张已经开始有些扭曲的脸，挑起眉毛轻飘飘地感叹道，“这么狼狈倒是少见。”

莲巳早就已经说不出话了，甚至连是否还残存着清醒的意识都是个问题。他将仅存的精力都用在了尽量维持一个还看得过去的外貌上。人间体的呼吸系统已经彻底失去其本来结构，发声器官自然也不会保持原有的功能。

在还能说话的时候他断然拒绝了红郎“联系皇帝”的提议，只在沉默许久后吞食着空气艰难地吐出来一句话，“……打给、朔间。”声音嘶哑，几乎像是下一秒就要彻底断绝。

而他确实在那以后就没能再说过任何话。只是时不时出于本能地痉挛着，像一尾离水的鱼。

但这看上去是个正确的选择……红郎在帮着两人将「莲巳警部」搬运到房间的时候想着。

而事实如此。奇人朔间零对莲巳的这个状况像是相当熟悉，很快拿出了一盒像是早已保存在低温箱里的针剂。开始注射前嘱咐了一句。“帮吾辈按住他。”

“这样吗？”红郎依言压住那些还在微微颤抖的手脚。

朔间点头，一面推出针管中的空气一面说，“以防万一而已。想来这小鬼也不会挣扎吧。”

而整个过程中「莲巳警部」果然没有丝毫挣扎，安静得像一段枯萎干裂的浮木。……直到现在。

红郎松开双手，沉默地注视着朔间将针管收进原本的金属盒子里。

“再等上半个小时，他就会逐渐稳定了。”

红郎听不出朔间这句话里蕴藏的情绪，但他道了谢，“多谢，朔间……前辈。”

血红色的眼睛朝他转过来。朔间盯了他一会才开口悠悠说道，“吾辈很好奇。”

那目光像是能看透人心。红郎忍不住直起腰来，“请说。”

“鬼龙红郎君，汝对莲巳君究竟是怎么想的呢？”

灰暗的天幕。

不同于每次结束某段长距离飞行、从休眠舱中醒来时看到的玻璃罩子和纯白色天花板——「皇帝」或许十分熟悉那样冰冷而清洁的环境，而身为友人他在这一点上并没有多大差别。但此刻眼前的天花板完全不同。阴沉、低矮，而且一种新鲜水泥和板材的细微味道完全取代了那些他熟悉的维生液体的气味。

莲巳敬人花了一点时间找回自己的思绪，然后意识到这里是朔间零不久前重建完成的地下室。

身为吸血鬼理当对气味十分敏感……但或许那口特制的棺材能够将外界污浊的空气也一同隔绝。莲巳敬人放任思绪在自己旧友的事情上飘了一秒，接着他活动手脚，坐起身来。

——喀啦。

细微的摩擦响声在这样的环境里显得格外突兀。

“…………”

莲巳敬人低头看向自己因为衬衫敞开而赤裸的胸腹。一片五彩斑斓的绿。

几丁质的甲壳从前胸一直向下延伸，覆盖了几乎整个胸腹，直到末端被身上已经揉皱的西裤所遮掩。

莲巳敬人的第一反应是去看自己的双手。它们完好无损。他坐起来，下意识穿起衬衫，柔顺的布料遮掩住那些不属于人类的异形外壳。

最初朔间帮他完成了这副人间体。远古的奇人对人类的了解超乎寻常，这点事情对他来说想必轻而易举。

尽管如此可能的话莲巳敬人绝不会轻易拜托朔间做任何事，有些事情一旦涉及到私人关系就会变得格外麻烦，况且是像朔间这样强大而美丽的生物。

毫无疑问他更习惯于勉强自己——只是这一次恰巧过分了而已。

房门打开。门外站着的朔间零面对正下意识整理着衣袖的他挑了挑眉毛。

“衣服盖不住的部位吾辈已经尽力了。话虽如此，能维持多久吾辈也没办法保证哦。”

“…………朔间、前辈。”莲巳敬人扭过头，“多谢了。”

朔间零毫不在意，“汝那位朋友还守在外间，要先去打个招呼吗？”

莲巳敬人沉吟了一会，正在恢复灵活的手指将最后一粒衣扣巧妙扣上。“既然你知道我要走，那也理应知道我现在不会见他。”

他迈出脚步，在朔间零的身旁停留了片刻，最终什么也没说。


	4. Chapter 4

进出这里向来需要生理特征双重验证。他的指纹已经不存在了，虹膜多半也派不上用场——逐渐崩坏的身体仅仅只能维持表面上看起来的相似。「莲巳警部」想了想，拖动屏幕上的选项去验证声纹。

他毫无疑问记得声带的振动方式。声纹在第二次验证成功，冰冷的金属大门向两侧缓缓滑开。进门提示音随之响起，但没有人去听。

总控制室内正陷入一片混乱。针对城市实施恐怖袭击的预告早已让这座隐藏的特殊状况对策基地严阵以待，没料到等来的不是什么银河忍者的潜入式袭击而是一发EMP。

基地内部有屏蔽措施没受到太大损伤，只是外缘布设的探测设备几乎全线瘫痪——电子战的主要目标。在投放下EMP后敌舰的踪迹也很快被探测到，但持续施放的电子干扰让先后发射的导弹至今为止无一命中。

进来的时候莲巳警部与抢修设备的人群擦肩而过，但毫无疑问电子设备的恢复需要时间。等到那个时候——

他险之又险地避过又一个抱着表格往外跑的技术员，来到控制台前扫了眼一片红字的屏幕，“……退回去，查看攻击的来源。”

一片混乱里没有人听到他的声音。莲巳敬人皱皱眉，提高声音重复了一次，“——开个回放，注意西南方向。”

这次他成功地引起了一些注意。

原本就保持着精神的高度紧张，听到指令的操作员条件反射地报出信息，“西南方向……有敌机接近的记录！属性、不明！”

“你是？”控制台前的指挥官回过头来，看见这张似曾相识的脸动摇了一下。

“警视厅的莲巳警部，协助流星队。”莲巳敬人朝指挥席位上的女人点头致意，“美波小姐。现在需要清除电子干扰源。”

双目对视。基地副司令员美波小姐看上去仍然满脸不快，但很快早已疲惫不堪的她放弃了将精力花费在争辩和质疑上。

“……现在很难锁定目标。”她说，“在基地射程内我们保持着连续打击，可成果不太理想。「流星队」已经出击了，但通信不能使用，对于空中目标他们能做的实在有限。”

“瞄准，”莲巳敬人顿了顿，目光从大屏移动到不断跳跃的一串串数字，“……这种距离不用导弹也没问题。火炮在备战状态吗？”

另一头的技术员站起来应道，“基地可以开炮，但对方的准确位置还是……”

“准确位置我来判断，”莲巳敬人扶了扶眼镜，“通信是战争的生命线，忘记这一点的人是会付出代价的。”

外星指挥官在空战上早已有了丰富的经验，况且即使要目视瞄准与正常人类相比他也具有极大的优势。莲巳敬人没坐下，本能地抓了支笔后盯着满屏雪花沉吟了好一会，下笔写了数据扭头递出去。

到了这个地步也没有再拒绝的理由。屏幕上很快跳出弹道数据的计算结果，在美波小姐的同意下技术员配上一发，而前者无声无息又抽了张纸递到莲巳敬人面前备用。

很快控制室中的所有人都在屏幕上看到了炮击的成效——干扰消失，视界重新变得清晰，探测光点渐渐有规律地闪烁起来。

美波小姐长长舒了口气，但才刚放下半秒的肩头紧接着又提了起来，“……还不能放松！抓紧恢复通讯线路！”

……虽然是早该料到的成果。

露过一手后莲巳敬人大体上沉默下去，只在美波小姐询问的时候适当地给出意见——过多插手指挥对现在的他而言并不是好事。不到一分钟后屏幕闪了闪弹出流星队的驾驶舱画面，但满脸焦急的千秋刚要开口说话，那张画面就被突然跳出的另一个视窗盖了过去。

陌生的驾驶室场景，贴近镜头的是个紫发的年轻人。身着接近礼服制式的黑色军装，一张看不出喜怒的脸。

看到那张脸出现的瞬间控制室里响起了异口同声的惊呼。只除了一个人在外。

莲巳敬人早在通讯恢复的一刻退到旁边。身体上的变化和空气中突然弥漫的不安感让他明白敌人的来源，而线路重新连上意味着对方也有机会接入，冒露面的风险毫无意义……况且采用信息战手段抢夺先机实在像是那位「七色的策士」会选择的风格。

略微失真的声音从通讯里传来，“……真是值得敬佩，地球的人类！即使作为敌人，也请容许我向各位致以真诚的敬意！”

“——谁？”美波小姐皱着眉喝问道。

年轻人看上去神采飞扬，“名字不足挂齿！我也仅仅只是对这座城市里竟然还存在着能够做出有效反击的人这件事稍微有点惊讶，所以现身与各位交谈而已！”

美波小姐的眉头跳了一下，“……说话真令人火大啊，你。”

“找出对方现在使用的通信线路切断，”莲巳敬人想了想挥手示意，“对方在定位我们。”

“哦？我可没——”

这次通讯员照做了，年轻人的话音戛然而止。短暂的停顿过后「流星队」五人的驾驶舱场景重新连回屏幕上，与之同时逐渐恢复正常的还有各部位传来的通讯数据。

从监测数据来看合体机器人的状况还相当健康。千秋与基地简短交换过情报后重新投入前线的战斗，趁美波小姐忙于指挥无暇分心的时候一个技术员凑过来小声问了句，“……您是流星红常说的「莲巳警部」吗？”

“是我，”莲巳敬人点头，“他提到我？”

“我们都曾经帮——不是、我们都看到他呆在基地的大部分时间总是忙于报告书。”

“…………”有那么一瞬间莲巳敬人拿不准应该做出什么反应，“是吗。不过，今后你们遇到这种事情的机会大概要减少很多吧。”

“诶诶——警局也要精简手续吗？最近无纸化办公相当流行呢。”

“不……”他想了一下，“我要调走了。”

“拿去吧。”大神晃牙靠在门边说。

“什么？”红郎抬手接住朝他飞来的一抹银光，接到手里发现是串钥匙，小小的十字架和蝙蝠挂坠戳着手心。

银发的年轻人故作嫌弃地将头扭向一边，“停在库房门外。记得给本大爷毫发无损地开回来。”

红郎觉得自己的眉头正在一点点舒展开来，“……啊，是吗，谢谢。”

他在地下待的时间不长。虽然朔间看上去对他颇为信任，但身为警察的谨慎让红郎没有选择四下查探。身为奇人的神秘男子似乎对莲巳的事相当熟悉，既然对方起了话头，就道理而言红郎也愿意聊下去。

只是他被第一个问题难住了。

“我——”红郎下意识地答道，朔间零那双血红色的眼睛像是要直接读取他心里的想法。

但朔间零只是无声地又看了他一会，接着移开目光，转身朝外走去。红郎再注视了一眼躺椅上那具失去意识的躯体，转头跟上了朔间的脚步。

“我不知道。”在回身关门的时候他突然说。

“嗯？”

“莲巳警部的事。”

通过走廊后是一个小小的会客室。朔间零在沙发上的一堆毯子间坐下，像猫扑进蓬松的毛线团——这个不太恰当的联想让红郎下一秒就在脑内道了歉。他也跟着坐下，朔间给两人先后倒了杯水，“汝想多说点吗？”

“那家伙一直是我认识的那个莲巳警部。”红郎思考了一下，“我一直在确定他和我的不同之处，但根本没什么不同之处——他就像个真正的人类。”

“像人类。”朔间不置可否地点点头，“这个形容有时候可不是一件好事哦，鬼龙君？人类会软弱、会踌躇，会被看似毫无意义的事所拖累，会自不量力地想要去背负别人的全部期待和梦想……虽然这种种不完美也正是人类的有趣之处就是了。”

“是吗，我不知道这对我来说是不是一件好事。”红郎说，“但我觉得那家伙是本性如此……别看我这样，我的直觉还是很准的。”

朔间脸上似笑非笑的神情没有收起来，“吾辈认识他很久了。”他说，“在宇宙的另一头。”

红郎可没料想过会听到这个。

“所以汝的判断并没有错。”朔间懒懒地喝了口水，“虽说吾辈和他两方都成长了不少，但从开始到现在，莲巳君都一直是这副样子的呢。”

“……即使外表披上了伪装，事实上还是用本来面目示人的吗。”

“呵呵，这就是莲巳君的矛盾和可爱之处了。”朔间笑起来，“吾辈猜测，他也没有对汝说过留下来的目的吧？”

“啊。不过这个我多少能猜到。”红郎点头，“……如你所说，是个矛盾的家伙啊。”

朔间有些惊奇地看着他，然后眯起眼睛大笑起来，“真是有趣。”

不着边际地聊了一会后朔间起身去内室查看情况，回来时却只带来莲巳已经苏醒并离开的消息。红郎无可奈何，僵持片刻后也只能选择告辞。

关于莲巳警部的去向朔间没有给出更多说明。他被大神晃牙带着返回地面，这次蒙住眼睛的是另一张印着骷髅头的丝巾。

大神的机车相当好认，夸张的流线型外观，整个车身在阳光下反射着金属的光泽。临出门前大神又给他抛了个头盔，红郎跨上去戴好，启动机车没有犹豫地冲出了码头的仓库区。

「流星队」总是可靠而不需要人担心的，无论是作为敌人还是作为在战场上自己支持的对象。

这也所以莲巳敬人在胜利信号传达到基地之前就离开了控制室。

——倒不是说他自信得甚至无需确认最终的结果，而是时间上已经来不及了。

作为设定上的外部协助人员莲巳敬人出现在基地的次数不多，工作人员并不是全都认识他，甚至包括身为副司令员的美波小姐也是如此。他尽量悄无声息地从侧门离开，顺着延伸成之字形的狭长阶梯一路走下山坡。

手脚开始发抖。每一步踩在金属阶梯上发出的都是甲壳敲击的“咔擦”声。他的关节正在硬化，脚下打滑，逐渐变换的重心让他难以确认下一个台阶的位置。但他的车停在山下。只要回到车里……

——一个人影站在那里。

在黄昏暖色的阳光下有那么一瞬间他看不清远处的状况。不过那个身影的轮廓还是让莲巳敬人感到格外熟悉。鬼龙红郎在山脚朝他挥着手，鲜红的发色比从背后射来的阳光给人一种更深的暖意。

但他在发冷。四肢僵直，并且在停下脚步后这种冰冷僵硬的感觉更快地蔓延了上来，像汹涌潮水爬上脚背淹没小腿。

“不。”他下意识地说。

“……不。”

眼前所见的一切都在迅速地失去色泽，像水流洗刷画布的表面。白色的阶梯，绿色的植物，灰色的道路，橘黄的阳光与那头红色的短发。鬼龙红郎仍旧站在原地，但他已经走不下去了。他甚至无法转身逃离。大地在颤抖，又或者他自己在颤抖，硬质关节互相碰撞发出细碎的摩擦声。天旋地转。

像陷入疯狂前最后一个清醒的梦境。

他睁着眼睛，不愿在这夕阳里睡去。

“——莲巳君也支持不久了。汝最好别跟过去比较好哦。”

离开前朔间最后这样说道，宝石般的红色眼睛在昏暗中有种摄人心魄的美。

“那个身体本来就已经是超负荷使用，在这种时候还遭受宇宙射线辐射的话，恐怕不出多久就要崩坏了吧。”在看到红郎眼中的不赞同后朔间开口补充道，“虽然他那边好像也有种药能够支持一会……莲巳君在研究才能上也有些有趣的地方啊。”

“药？”

办公桌前莲巳警部就着清水吞服白色药片的画面一瞬间闪过脑海。红郎握紧拳头，“告诉我莲巳去了哪里吧，朔间前辈。”

“唔，要说宇宙射线的话，”朔间看上去仍然不想正面回答，“也就只有一种可能了吧。”


End file.
